This invention relates to muscle pain palliative devices. More specifically, the invention relates to a cramp-relieving device that may be employed by the affected person while in bed.
Leg cramps, in particular cramps in the calf, frequently occur while a person is lying in bed. The usual method of self-relief is to get out of bed and, while standing, bear onto the toes of the affected leg to extend the calf muscle until the cramp is relieved. In another method, a partner grasps the foot and presses the sole and toes back; however, it is not always possible or convenient to find someone to do this.
While there are exercise devices available, none suggest that they may be used for any therapeutic purpose other than exercise.